An electronic device is provided with a mechanism for easily adjusting its height and inclination. For example, as disclosed in a patent document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-234307), there is proposed a structure in which a leg is extended or retracted by a screw structure.
However, in this type of structure, there is presented the following problem: when the leg is extended, if the leg is extended to a position in which the leg is brought into a state where the leg is not engaged in the screw structure, the leg will drop out from a main body of the electronic device. Thus, there is proposed a countermeasure of providing a root portion of the leg with a retaining structure which is larger than the outer diameter of the leg so as to prevent the leg from easily being dropped. However, this countermeasure presents a problem of increasing the assembly process when the leg is mounted in the main body of the electronic device.